mr_frappes_miiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Rulebook
This page is the OFFICIAL rulebook for this Wiki. If you do not obey these rules then there will be consequence! This can be updated over time & a last updated date will appear on the main page. General Rules: *Any unofficial trivia on pages will be removed unless if a section called speculation is put beneth the trivia ONLY! If it is anywhere else then you are subjected to consequence. *If you purposely vandalize a page (deleting a ton of text with no logical reason or adding a ton of off topic text (the latter not including your Wikia account page) then you are IMMEDIATELY subjected to a PERMANENT BAN. (2nd time is subject to an IP BAN) & the vandalized page will be protected for an unknown amount of time (probably PERMANENTLY.) *Any non related INAPPROPRIATE pictures & off topic pictures (ALL) (the latter not applying to your Wikia account page) will be deleted & you are once again subjected to a PERMANENT BAN & an IP BAN. *Any off-topic links that are not on the Chat, Forums, TOP 10s, your Wikia account page, your Mr. Frappe's Miiverse Wiki page, or any other personal pages & INAPPROPRIATE links (no matter what for the latter) are subject to the same consequences as purposely vandalizing etc. *Inappropriate usernames are allowed as I will not obviously be able to control what you do on other Wikis. *If you want to be an Admin etc. then you can request it to me, S0UND3FX69, but if you are not active & are not a big help etc. then do not ask. Asking so many times in a row without fulfilling the requirements will get you subjected to a ban for up to 2 weeks or even a month on rare circumstances, but nothing worse. *If Admins etc. are found to be abusing their power etc. then they will be demoted if found or if another user lets me, S0UND3FX69 know. *If you are found advertising on other's messages & pages where it is not necessary then you will be warned & if done again then you are subject to a ban for up till a month. If you want to advertise then do it on Chat etc. This INCLUDES Friend Codes & Nintendo Network IDs which even have their own page. *If you are found abusing other users etc. then you are subjected to lengthy bans. 1st time = maximum of a 6 month ban & further times can be permanent, but no IP BANS until the 3rd time. *You are allowed to post personal information about YOURSELF anywhere that it is appropriate. *All spoilers are allowed as you read things at your own risk. *Children can be here, but it is not recommended as we have more rights here then we do on Miiverse. *Do NOT let others use your account. This is done to prevent trolls etc. *You can joke where it is appropriate, but please do not over do it & go too far etc. as you can get major bans for doing so. *NO extremely sexual images ANYWHERE (this includes anything showing naked tits & dicks etc.) Bikinis etc. are fine. Breaking the rule will give you a ban no shorter then 6 MONTHS. This excludes on topic images. *If you lie about people doing bad things etc. then you are subject to major bans. *No asking for donations etc. This will likely result in a 6 month ban or more. *No impersonating! This can result in major bans!